Truth or DareSherlock Style
by beckie2009i
Summary: Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Molly, Donovan, Anderson and Mycroft are playing a game of truth or dare and they don't expect the questions asked! If I get a good responce I will add to this!


Truth or dare- Sherlock Style

(With a comment saying this was difficult to understand I have edited slightly hope it makes it easier)

Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft, Donavan, Anderson, John and Sherlock where all sat in 221b lightly drinking. Mrs Hudson was away visiting her sister. "Let's play truth or dare!" said Anderson, alcohol starting to take over "What is Truth or dare" asked Sherlock clearly looking at John for help John was currently getting another beer "Deduce what it is Sherlock" said John as he walked back into the room. He sat down next to Sherlock who practically pulled John onto his lap "I'll start, John Truth or dare" said Donovan "Dare" said John trying to act like he had no fear, he was actually quite scared although the alcohol hide it perfectly. Sherlock moved under him trying to deduce what Donavan was thinking "I dare you to make out with Anderson" Anderson's mouth dropped and Sherlock was sending Donovan death glares. "Damn you" said John as he un tangled Sherlock's arms which had suddenly clamped around him "Mine" said Sherlock dominantly "Sherlock, If you don't let go the next will be worst" said John trying to get Sherlock to let go "Let's just say it involves your brother" said Donovan. Sherlock's hand immediately let go and he continued to give death glares to Donovan and Anderson "You try anything..." Sherlock started "I am annoyed at this as you are" said Anderson Sherlock relaxed knowing he would not loose John to Anderson of all people. John stood up and went around to Anderson and they kissed. After 2 minutes it was over and John walked back to Sherlock who grabbed him and kissed him whispering something in his ear. John laughed and nodded.

John got up again got another beer and retreated to a safe distance because he was next to choose and the person he was going to choose would not be very happy about it. Sherlock looked at John like he had just lost a puppy "Well, Mycroft Truth or dare?" "Dare" said Mycroft smiling. "Hug Sherlock and tell him that you love him and Sherlock has to do the same" John said Mycroft's face dropped Sherlock looked angry "JOHN HAMISH WATSON YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Sherlock shouted and Molly laughed. Lestrade gave Mycroft a reassuring smile "Get on with it Freaks" said Anderson Mycroft stood over Sherlock and pulled him into a hug "I Love you brother" he said. Sherlock was meant to say the same "Sherlock" asked John "I am not saying it because I don't love my brother the brother I love died when he left me alone to go to uni" said Sherlock pulling away. Mycroft was clearly hurt by this but did not show it "DO IT OR ELSE" threatened John voice raised, Sherlock and John gave each other death glares "Or else what" Sherlock edged. "No sex and us sleeping separate bedrooms and I won't come with you on cases" said John, Sherlock death glare got worst "You wouldn't!" Sherlock said "Got Sarah on my speed dial to change hours" John lied not showing any fear. "Grrrrr!" said Sherlock as he hugged Mycroft "I like you Mycroft as a kinda a brother" John coughed "Say it" "FINE, Mycroft I LOVE YOU!" Sherlock shouted "Happy!" "Very!" said John as he sat down away from Sherlock for him to cool off. "Mycroft your turn to choose!" said Lestrade "Molly Truth or dare!" asked Mycroft.

Molly gasped "Truth" she said considering the dares that had just happened she wanted no part in them. "What did Moriaty say before you dumped him" this was something everyone wanted to know everyone sat forward waiting for the answer "Guess she said and If you get it wrong I will still tell you!" Molly said. Anderson shouted "He threatened Sherlock" Donovan said "He asked if you would move in with him" Molly replied "No to both Greg, Your go" Lestrade thought for a minute "He asked you to kill John?" "NO way" said Molly "I would never kill anyone for anyone" Molly added "Holmeses, hit me you never gonna get this" Molly said smugly. Both brothers thought for a minute John was smiling he had a very good idea what was said and he wasn't going to say till his turn Mycroft said "Hack government files" "No" said Molly. "HAHAHAHA" shouted Sherlock the drink was defiantly getting the best of him John moved back to Sherlock and removed the drink out of reach of the consulting detective "He obviously was something to do with me because he was trying to kill me" Sherlock said. Molly smiled "NO" Sherlock faced dropped he had never not deduced something right before John started laughing "John your go" said Molly. "If Mycroft and I can't figure this out it is impossible for John to get…" before Sherlock could finish his sentence John said "Moriaty asked you to marry him" "Yes" said Molly shyly. "OMG" said Lestrade "I am guessing you said no" said John "Yes when I found out who he really was I was not going to hide him from the police" Molly said Anderson, Donovan, Sherlock and Mycroft where amazed.

"Moving on" said Molly "Sherlock Truth or dare" "Truth" he was still recovering from his last dare which involved John being on top of him again. "Is it truth you slept with your violin teacher in boarding school" John started laughing How the hell did she know about this "MYCROFT" he shouted "I will take that as a yes" said Anderson, "Sherlock tell Miss Hooper" Mycroft said "Yes but I was on drugs!" said Sherlock brilliant John was going to annoy him about that fact for a while. "Lestrade Truth or dare" Sherlock asked Mycroft and John where drinking their tea as the rest drank their alcohol. "Truth" Lestrade said "Is it true you and my brother are shagging each other" all around the room spit takes where happening and everyone bar Lestrade, Sherlock and Mycroft shouted "WHAT". Lestrade looked at Mycroft for help "Tell him Greg I knew my brother had something on me" Mycroft said calmly "It's Greg now I want to know how you found out and why you didn't tell me" said John. "Police CCTV is very easy to look at when the main party looking at it is not in his house and also after the first event both came to visit me in a matter of hours and where wearing the same deodorant so that is when I knew something was up!" said Sherlock. Mycroft looked angry "You broke into my house" "Yes" said Sherlock "As you have not denied it I will take it as a yes" Sherlock added "It's true" said Lestrade shyly.

Anderson and Donovan laughed he would be the talk of Scotland Yard now that this was out 6 months it had lasted and now all hell would break loose but Lestrade was not going down alone "Sally truth or dare" Lestrade asked. "Dare" "I dare you not to call my boyfriend and Sherlock freaks and if you do you have to sleep with the Scotland Yard cleaner" Lestrade said smiling at Mycroft. Sherlock looked happy to finally be rid of this "Fine" said Sally. The Scotland Yard cleaner was a perv and a weird person all in all and no one wanted to be in the building alone when he came around. "I think it is time we called it a night" said Molly looking at the clock "I would like some sleep before Sherlock calls me in at 6 to get a body out" Molly said as got her stuff and left. "Night all" Anderson decided it was also time to call it a night he was on duty in 5 hours and he needed to get the alcohol out of his system "Sally you want a lift home" Anderson asked. "yeah thanks night all" she said before tell quickly left to flat "Hang on you two you have both been drinking" Lestrade shouted after them "They are doing it" said Sherlock "That makes sense" said John.

"Well its time I made a move got a meeting with the prime minster in the morning you don't need to know the details Greg you want a lift home Anthea just brought the car outside" asked Mycroft. Lestrade nodded and made his way to the door "Night guys" Lestrade said as he walked out following Mycroft as soon as they had left there was a car at the end of the road, Mycroft took his hand as they walked towards it. As soon as they where inside Anthea was no where in sight, Sherlock he thought Mycroft had to have excuse for them to leave together without Sherlock getting ideas. Mycroft kissed Lestrade full of love "What was that for?" Lestrade asked "For keeping us a secret for so long and for Donovan's dare it means a lot to me" Mycroft said. "Yours or mine" Mycroft asked "I don't mind" Lestrade answered out of breath. Mycroft leaded forward and gave the driver the address for his apartment in Bond Street. Mycroft and Lestrade had near enough moved into each others flats as Lestrade's divorce had been finalised 6 weeks previously they celebrated it and Mycroft asked him if he wanted to move in with him. He of course said yes he smiled at the memory. Mycroft saw "What" he asked taking Lestrade hand "Us 6 weeks ago" Lestrade said smiling, Mycroft smiled at the memory he replied "Always".

After Lestrade and Mycroft left Sherlock and John tided away the mess well it was mostly John, Sherlock was moaning about the killer hangover he was going to have in the morning John gave up and kissed Sherlock shutting him up. "Let's go to bed" John said "That's right I got some punishing to do" said Sherlock as they made their way to John's room, the cleaner of the two bedrooms before switching off the light. After the best "Punishing" that both Sherlock and John had experienced John asked "Sherlock" "Yes" Sherlock replied tracing his muscles with his tongue. "Do you always think we will be together solving crime for the rest of our lives" John asked shyly, Sherlock stopped and looked at John this moment would always avoid deletion, Sherlock kissed John with passion and love before pulling away and saying "Always"


End file.
